


My life with Magnus

by Lizzie01



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: ÖsszefüggőMalec(Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood) egyperceseim gyűjteménye. Jó olvasást!A gyűjtemény SLASH-t tartalmaz, ennek fényében olvassátok!





	1. Első közös reggel

**Első közös reggel**

 

Alec nagyot sóhajtva ébredezett. Semmi kedve nem volt gyakorlatozással, majd az anyjától egy újabb „jótanáccsal” kezdeni a napot. Mikor azonban átfordult a hátára, döbbenten nyitotta ki a szemét. Ott, ahol az ő takarójának – amit még álmában is felismert – kellett volna lennie, most selymet tapintott, és még valamit, vagy inkább valakit. Ijedten ült fel, majdnem leesve az ágyról, majd fordult a kitapogatott egyén felé.  
\- Alexander – hallotta meg a kellemes hangot, melyet már annyira ismert, és amely Magnus Bane-hez tartozott. – Valami baj van?  
Alec abban a pillanatban döbbent rá, hogy a tegnap estét, és ezek szerint az éjjelt Magnusnál töltötte. Mikor lenézett magára, látta, hogy rajta van a pólója, és az alsója, így tudta, hogy nem történt semmi „olyan”, mégis furcsán boldognak érezte magát belül. Olyan boldognak, amilyennek talán még sosem.  
\- Nincs. Csak… kicsit furcsa ez az egész.  
Magnus egy ideig fürkészve nézte, majd elmosolyodott.  
\- Ezt orvosolhatjuk – felelte. – Majd többször fogsz nálam aludni, és akkor nem lesz… Hogy is mondtad? Hmm… Megvan! Nem lesz furcsa.  
Alec ezektől a szavaktól zavarba jött, amit a boszorkánymester nagyon aranyosnak talált.

\- Most mennem kell – szólalt meg az árnyvadász-fiú, majd felkelt az ágyról, és megkereste a ruháit. Ha zavarba hozták, rögtön menekülni kezdett.  
\- Ne siess annyira! Még korán van – szólt utána a boszorkánymester.  
Alec ránézett a mobiljára, amin már kilenc óra volt, így szerinte már így is sokáig maradt. Bár jellemző Bane-re, hogy a délelőtt neki még koránnal számít. Hogy bizonytalanságát leplezze Magnus elől, nem mert felé fordulni, csak amikor már végzett az öltözködéssel, és telefonjával a kezében készült elköszönni. Kissé hátra ugrott, mikor Magnust közvetlenül maga előtt találta.  
A boszorkánymester kivette kezéből a mobilt, majd az éjjeliszekrényre tette.  
\- Alexander… Hova sietsz ennyire? Ha baj történt volna, már a drága Isabelle és Jace az ajtómon dörömbölnének.  
\- Én… – Alec szava elakadt, egy szót sem tudott kinyögni. Még Jace-nél sem érzett így soha, mint akkor, amikor Magnus a szemeibe nézett. – Ez…  
\- Gyors?  
\- Nem. Én… – Alec mély levegőt vett, majd megragadta Magnust a felsőjénél fogva, és megcsókolta.  
Magnus hagyta, hogy a fiú irányítson, a saját tempójában fedezze fel, mit is szeretne valójában. Pár pillanat múlva Alec megszakította a csókot.

\- Még nem tudom, mi ez az egész, de szeretnélek jobban megismerni – mondta Alec, miután elszakadtak az ajakaik egymástól.  
\- Ez nagyszerű ötlet, Alexander! – lelkesedett a boszorkánymester. – Talán egy randi keretében elkezdhetnénk ezt a megismerkedést.  
Alec a reggel folyamán először elmosolyodott, mire felragyogott az egész arca. Magnus elhatározta, hogy többször fogja mosolygásra késztetni a fiút, de hogy mások le ne csapják a kezéről, csak akkor teszi ezt meg, ha kettesben lesznek.  
\- Talán – felelte az árnyvadász, majd hagyta, hogy Magnus megcsókolja.


	2. Első nehézség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec és Magnus nagyon különbözőek, de vajon ez baj?  
> Jó olvasást! :)

**Első nehézség**

 

Alec sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer zavarni fogja, hogy árnyvadásznak született, és nem mondénnak vagy alviláginak. Főleg azóta voltak kétségei, mióta először találkozott Magnusszal.  
Magnus minden volt, ami ő nem. Magabiztos, harsány, szabályszegő… És pont ez volt számára a vonzó benne. A kisugárzása. Mégis, valahogy kétségei voltak afelől, hogy ő lenne a megfelelő pár a boszorkánymester számára.

– Alexander – lépett oda hozzá Magnus, érintése és hangja térítette vissza a fiút a gondolatai közül. 

Alec látta a boszorkánymester tekintetében az aggodalmat.   
– Magnus... Nem gondolod, hogy mi nagyon... különbözünk? – kérdezte Alec.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így van – mosolyodott el Bane. 

– És ez téged sosem zavart? 

– Hát, nem mondanám, hogy előnyödre válik az árnyvadász mivoltod, főleg, mivel emiatt még úgy igazán randizni sem volt időnk – vonta fel a szemöldökét Magnus –, de mindig is imádtam a kihívásokat – csillant fel a tekintete.

Alec ajkai is mosolyra húzódtak párja szavait hallva. Magnus mindig is értett hozzá, hogy egyetlen mondattal eloszlassa a kétségeit, és persze humorral tompítsa a szavak élét.  
– Gondolom… – rázta a fejét a fiú egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében.

– Viszont vannak bizonyos privilégiumai is annak, hogy egy árnyvadásszal járok – jegyezte meg provokatívan Magnus, miközben jobb kezét Alec arcára simította.

– Mi lenne az?

– Hogy te vagy az, Alexander.

Alec lélegzete elakadt ettől a választól, és a Magnus tekintetéből tükröződő érzelmektől. Másnak lehet, hogy kissé nyálasnak hangzott volna ez a válasz, de neki pont erre volt szüksége, hogy elűzze a kétségeit. Megadva magát a pillanatnak, belesimult a boszorkánymester tenyerébe, majd előre hajolva megcsókolta a férfit. Még soha ilyen felszabadult csókja nem volt, mert végre rájött arra, hogy a különbözőségük nem az, ami szétszakítja őket. Inkább egy kihívás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, eddig tetszenek. :)   
> Véleményeknek, szívecskéknek nagyon örülnék. ^_^


	3. Féltékeny boszorkánymester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus féltékeny Underhillre, aki állandóan - legalábbis Magnus szerint - Alec mellett van...
> 
> **18+, Slash, erotikus tartalom**

**Féltékeny boszorkánymester**

 

– Már megint ő?! – kérdezte bosszúsan Magnus az épp távozó Underhill felé mutatva, aki épp akkor lépett ki a Hunter’s Moon – a törzshelyük – ajtaján.  
– Megint? Csak beszélgettünk – vonta meg a vállát nemtörődöm módon Alec, majd visszafordult az itala felé.   
– Na, persze! Te lehet, hogy csak beszélgetsz vele, de ő flörtöl veled, Alec! – csattant fel Magnus. Szeme egy pillanatra macskaszerűvé vált a haragtól.   
Alec csak nézte párját, és magában jót mulatott a boszorkánymester féltékenységén.  
– Csak hálás, amiért nem kell többé titkolnia a szexualitását, mióta az intézet igazgatójaként felvállaltalak a nyilvánosság előtt.  
– Oh, akkor csak hálából akar rád mászni?!  
– Nem akar rám mászni!  
– Dehogynem!  
– Magnus!  
– Alexander!  
Most már Alecnak is elment a jókedve látva, Magnus mennyire dühös.  
– Nincs semmilyen szándéka velem.  
– Szerinted... Szerintem pedig van. Mondd csak, mit gondolnál, ha én minden este együtt iszogatnék Dothtal, sőt, a lakásomban találkoznék vele?! Úgy gondolod, hogy ez rendben van?!  
– Vagyis nem bízol bennem – mondta Alec, bár magában igazat adott Magnusnak. Mindenkit utált, aki szemérmetlenül hozzáért szerelméhez.  
– Benned feltétel nélkül, de benne nem.  
– De nem történt köztünk semmi.  
– Még.  
– Na jó, nekem elegem van! – csapta le az üres poharát az árnyvadász, majd faképnél hagyta párját. Az agyára ment már a féltékenységével. Jó, abban igaza volt Magnusnak, hogy sokszor beszélget Underhill-lel, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy tetszik a férfinak, vagy fordítva.

 

Magnus Alec távozása után még maradt. Bosszús volt, amiért párja nem veszi észre, mennyire rá van akaszkodva Underhill, hogy akárhányszor csak meglátja Alexandert a férfi, rögtön a közelébe férkőzik. Nem akart emiatt veszekedni szerelmével már sokadszorra is, de idegesítette a tudat, hogy valaki el akarja tőle csábítani az ő Alexanderjét.

 

Másnap Magnus hiába hívta telefonon Alec-et, a fiú nem vette fel. Az irodájában lévő asztalra dobta a telót. Nem nyomta ugyan ki, de lenémította a készüléket, hogy ne hallja, ha csörög. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd leült az asztal elé, és arcát a kezébe temette. Talán valahol imponáló is, hogy Magnus féltékenykedett, hiszen ez jelzi, hogy szereti őt, de... olyan idegesítő is volt az egész. Bár ő sem viselkedett másként, mikor felfedezte a boszorkánymester emlékekkel teli ládikóját, sőt, még talán rosszabb is volt Magnusnál. Már maga sem tudta, mit is csináljon.  
– Alec – szólalt meg előtte egy ismerős hang, mire felnézve Underhillt pillantotta meg.   
A férfi az asztalon villogó telefonra nézett.  
– Zavarok? Vedd fel nyugodtan.  
– Nem, nem fontos.   
– Oh, csak nem...  
– Kicsit összevesztünk.  
– Értem.  
Alec mintha örömöt fedezett volna fel a másik tekintetében a hírre, de gyorsan elhessegette magától a gondolatot. Csak Magnus vádjai miatt lát olyanokat, amik ott sincsenek, gondolta ingerülten.  
– Mi járatban itt? Történt valami?  
– Nem, nincs baj.   
– Akkor jó.  
– Min vesztetek össze? – intett a telefon felé Underhill kíváncsian.  
– Csak kicsit másképp látjuk a dolgokat.  
– Hát igen, nem könnyű egy árnyvadász és egy alvilági között a párkapcsolat.  
– Hát nem – sóhajtott Alec, majd felállt, és az egyik polchoz lépett, hogy levegye róla az előző napi jelentéseket. Mikor megfordult, hirtelen ott találta maga mögött Underhillt egészen közel.   
A férfi tekintete nem sok jót ígért neki. Birtoklási vágy, határozottság... Talán mégis Magnusnak volt igaza, és az árnyvadásznak valóban tetszik. Úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre, mennyire közel volt hozzá a másik, és el akart sétálni mellette, mikor az megragadta a karját. Már épp még akarta csókolni, mikor belépett Magnus.

A boszorkánymester dühös volt. Nem elég, hogy Alexander nem vette fel a telefont, most még az a bájgúnár is rámászik a párjára. Legszívesebben jól megátkozta volna.  
– Magnus... – Alec gyorsan kirántotta karját Underhill kezei közül, majd távolabb lépett tőle. – Én...  
– Ne merészelj Alexander közelébe menni még egyszer! – mennydörögte Magnus. Haragja szinte tapintható volt a levegőben, mágiája ott szikrázott az ujjai közt. Alec szexinek találta volna ezt, ha nem ilyen körülmények között kellett volna látnia.  
Underhill, látva, hogy most jobb, ha távozik, kisietett a helyiségből.  
Magnus mély levegőt vett, mielőtt Alec felé fordult volna. Szeme már újra barna volt, és az ujjai sem szikráztak már.  
– Alexander... – mondta bosszúsan. – Talán néha nem ártana, ha hallgatnál rám.  
– Jól van, na! – csattant fel az árnyvadász. Alec látta, hogy ennyivel Magnus nem fog megelégedni, amiért összevesztek egy ilyen ügy miatt, ezért közelebb lépett szerelméhez. – Ne haragudj! – Alec most jött rá igazán, mennyire tapasztalatlan is az érzelmeket illetően.  
– Nem haragszom, inkább csak rosszul esett, hogy nem hittél nekem. Ismerem az olyanokat, mint Underhill. A kedvességével megtéveszt másokat.  
Alec lesütötte a tekintetét. Tényleg vak volt. Nem vette észre a jeleket, amiket most már felfedezett. A nagy kedvesség, az, hogy mindig odajött hozzá Underhill, mikor egyedül volt.  
Magnus nézte párja enyhén sápadt arcát. A pánik, ami megjelent a gyönyörű arcon, mikor az a... khm... férfi karon ragadta, attól még most is elfutottak a düh az agyát. Tenyerét Alexander arcára simította, mire a fiú ránézett.   
– Nos, erre a nagy ijedtség mit javasol igazgató úr? – kérdezte egy kacsintás kíséretében, mire Alec megborzongott.  
– Van valami ötleted?  
– Van. Gyere!

 

Pár pillanat múlva már Magnus lakásán voltak, ahol a boszorkánymester birtokló ölelése elfeledtette Aleckel a kellemetlen incidenst. Lassan került le róluk a ruha, míg már csak alsóban álltak egymás előtt. Alec nem tudott ellenállni a kényszernek, hogy lepillantson Magnus ölére, mire kuncognia kellett a csillámos alsón. Egy éjszakát töltöttek csak külön, az árnyvadásznak mégis nagyon hiányzott már Magnus és a csillámos, glitteres ruhadarabjai.  
Csókolózva, botladozva léptek be a hálószobába, ahol az ágyra estek a lendülettől. Elnevették magukat, majd Magnus belecsókolt Alec nyakába, aki sóhajtozott a kellemes érzéstől. A boszorkánymester minden a fiú minden porcikáját csókokkal, puszikkal borította be, magának követelte párját mindenestől. Alec háta ívbe feszült, mikor megérezte Magnus ujjait merevedésén.  
Mielőtt Magnus a magáévá tette volna szerelmét, mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
–Ha még egyszer hozzád ér, leátkozom neki – mondta mély, birtokló hangon. Pupillája macskaszerűen összeszűkült, íriszei aranysárgán ragyogtak, amitől Alec csak még jobban felizgult, amiről azt sem tudta, hogy lehetséges.  
– Ha csak nem vágom le neki előbb én. Még a húgom sem fogdoshat csak úgy.  
– Csak én.  
– Csak te.  
Magnus kuncogott, majd megcsókolta párját.  
– Szeretlek, Alexander!  
– Én is szeretlek, Magnus! – suttogta Alec, majd nagyot nyögött, mikor megérezte szerelme férfiasságát, amint behatol.  
A szenvedély hamar eluralkodott rajtuk, így a lassú lökéseket hamarosan felváltották a gyors, heves mozdulatok. Egyszerre érték el a beteljesülést, miközben egymás nevét suttogták a másik ajkaira.

Alec kimerülten aludt el szerelme vállára hajtva fejét, elvégre éjszaka Magnus hiánya miatt nem sokat aludt. Magnus, miközben a fiú haját simogatta, azt tervezte, miképpen is tudná úgy megátkozni Underhillt, hogy annak csak később legyen hatása. Elvégre nem akart lebukni, és talán már van is egy ötlete, amiben Isabelle is a segítségére lenne. A lány bármit megtenne a testvéreiért. Elégedetten mosolyogva hunyta le a szemeit, és merült mély álomba.

 

Megjegyzés: Underhill a Shadowhunters sorozat 3. évadában szerepel...


End file.
